What Smells Like Pineapple?
by ladybug1115
Summary: Shawn is on the hunt for the elusive pineapple.


**What Smells Like Pineapple?**

**Author's Note:** This is my first _Psych_ fic. I actually got the idea from my lotion and Shawn's love of pineapple. (Which I love too).

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

_**-Psych-**_

**A Few Days Ago…**

It was a rare occurrence.

Junior Detective Juliet O'Hara had the day off. Early this morning, she decided that today she would treat herself to a chocolate covered apple from a specialty chocolate shop at the _Paseo Nuevo_ Shopping Center.

Before she made it to the store, however, Juliet stopped at a clothing store where she took advantage of a sale to procure a new work wardrobe.

As she made her way back from the side trip to the store - really, what good cop could pass up that sale? – she spied another sign.

For a few seconds, she stopped traffic as she debated the merits of stopping in.

Normally, on the job, Juliet does not wear any strong scents. The smell from the perfume –lotion, body spray, soap – could compromise a scene and interfere with her job. _When I date…_

_I turned him down_, she argued with herself. _I said it would be a mistake, and I meant it_.

Almost unconsciously, the young detective entered the Bath and Body Works. Immediately, a sales associate came forward.

"Today we have a buy three get one free deal on our classic collection," she blathered. "Can I help you find any specific scent? Do you want to try this cherry blossom? We have three types of…"

"No," Juliet interrupted, "thank you. But no, I'm just looking." Juliet turned away from the sales person and picked up the first bottle she came across. She popped the top and sniffed it.

She yanked the scent away and looked at the label – green clover and aloe. Hastily, Juliet put the bottle down. She made her way over to the scent she had seen advertised in the window. It made her think of a certain "psychic" detective who helped the Santa Barbara Police Department along with his pharmaceutical-salesman/best-friend.

Fresh Pineapple.

Shawn has a thing for pineapple.

_I could wear it for court in a few days. Maybe see if he… Stop it, O'Hara_, she commands herself. _But still, if it smells good…_

She picked up a bottle of lotion and gave it a sniff check. _No, bad girl_.

When the detective left the store ten minutes later, she had purchased the shampoo, conditioner, bubble bath, body wash, lotion, and some of those wall plug in scents.

All of her purchases smell like fresh pineapple.

**Present Day…**

Police psychic Shawn Spencer heads to his favorite detective's desk. She is not there.

"Lassie," he says spotting one of his favorite people to torment, "where's Jules this fine morning?"

Carlton Lassiter, Head Detective, groans, "_Detective O'Hara_ has to appear in court this morning. There is nothing for you to work on here. You can go."

"Oh, Lassie. Lassie, Lassie, Lassie," Shawn shakes his head. "I can feel when you're lying to me. Whatcha doin'?"

"Paperwork," Lassiter practically growls.

Shawn sits himself down in Jules's chair.

Immediately, his keen senses pick up the subtle scent of pineapple.

Not too strong, it just somewhat hangs in the air. The psychic looks around. Pineapple is his favorite fruit and whatever officer or detective is eating it had better give him some.

He spies no police officer or anyone else with a pineapple. As a last resort, he spins his chair around, "Lassie, have you seen anyone with pineapple?"

"I'm working, Spencer, not watching for people to bring in fruit," he snaps.

Shawn Spencer accepts the mission.

First, he opens the door to the chief's office. She isn't in there. _Probably just dropping off her daughter at day care_, he deduces. _No pineapple in plain view_.

"Plus," he continues aloud, "it doesn't smell like pineapple in here."

Deciding he needs help Shawn calls his best friend – MagicHead! "Gus," he says when the phone is answered, "Oh, thank God. Mrs. Pickles went into labor. You must come quickly."

"Shawn…" Gus tries to protest; however, Shawn has already hung up on him. Gus arrives at the police station twenty minutes later.

"Shawn," he begins when he spies his friend sitting at Jules's desk, "you can't keep calling me away from my _real_ job. We _do_ have to pay for that office space, you know."

Shawn waves him off, "Business is good. Do you smell that?"

"Pineapple, yeah," Gus says after a quick sniff check. "So what? It could be long gone by now, Shawn. And whoever has it probably won't share. Now, can I get back to my job?"

"No," Shawn responds. He explains the plan to his friend, "We are going to follow that smell."

Gus looks bewildered for a few seconds, "I'm not a dog, Shawn. I need to get to _work_. Let's get to work." Gus walks around the desk. "The smell is centralized in this area and near the door. Whoever has the pineapple came and went."

"You can't just conclude that, Gus." Shawn slides from the chair and starts opening desk drawers. "Maybe Jules is hiding pineapple from me."

"Shawn," Gus whispers harshly, "you can't just snoop around Juliet's desk. Especially not in a room full of cops."

"Live a little."

At that moment, Detective Juliet O'Hara returns from court. "What are you doing?" she demands. "Why are you going through my desk?"

Shawn glances up guiltily, "Umm…Gus was lookout." With that, Shawn Spencer bolts for the door. Juliet watches him leave, deciding to just ask Gus.

As her gaze rests on him Gus finds himself explaining, "Shawn called me about half an hour ago and asked me to come over. He smelled pineapple and wanted me to find the source, Juliet. …You, apparently."

"It's a new shampoo and lotion. What do you think?" she wonders.

"I think," Gus carefully replies, "we need to get lunch and talk."

As it is lunchtime and she has no other excuse, Juliet O'Hara finds herself a lunch date. The pair go to the diner where she first met Shawn: the site of her first undercover assignment.

"So…new lotion and shampoo?" demands Gus. "What are you doing? You and Shawn would never work out."

"I know. I'm the one that said that," she reminds him. "I just…"

"Wait," Gus pauses as he remembers some very important things. "When did you say that? What did Shawn do to make you say that?"

Juliet cocks her head to the side, "He didn't tell you? He almost…well technically he did…kiss me. After I said it would be a mistake, but he agreed. …The mistake part…he agreed it would be a mistake. He really didn't say anything about this to you?"

"No," replies Gus. "Was this after the escaped prisoner thing? And thinking back: it isn't that much of a surprise. We worked that missing person case because you asked. And during that undercover thing – in the creepy asylum – he was very focused on getting to you. Then he kisses you." Gus contemplates the idea some more before voicing his opinion, "I think you should go out with him once. See how it goes."

"We did get a perfect match," she mumbles.

"What?"

"On the profile quiz," she explains, "for that speed dating thing. And there was no way he copied my answers. …maybe I will."

They are just finishing their lunch when Shawn shows up. He sees the relaxed way she sits with Gus and deduces that he can't be in too much trouble. Slowly he approaches the table. "Can I join the party?"

He slides in next to Jules and immediately the smell of pineapple assaults his senses.

Gus quickly jumps up and throws some money on the table. "I need to get back to work. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Gus," they reply in unison. Shawn takes Gus's empty seat so he can face Jules, "I'm sorry about going through your desk, Jules."

"You're sorry I caught you. It's fine. It was me, by the way," she informs him.

"Huh?"

She laughs, "I smell like pineapple."

And, with that announcement, she stands and lays some money on the table. She leaves the diner without looking back.

Shawn slides down in his seat and thinks about what _that_ could possibly mean. Before the waitress can come over, he is out the door calling after her. _Looks like I'll have something to do this weekend_.

_**-Psych-**_

**A/N: **How was it? I have to go back to school tomorrow…_ugh_!

**Edited:** 28 December 2008…ladybug1115


End file.
